Dimensional Karaoke
by Nishiki-chan27
Summary: "So…" Fai said, nonchalant. "Where are we now?" "Someplace with a big, glowy, sign on top of a bar!" Mokona was off before anyone could grab the fluffy pork bun.
1. 1 2 3 4

A/N: Too fun to pass up. If you read DGM, please feel free to check out Exorcist Idol and my friend Kurisuten-chan's Exorcist Karaoke. Don't own Tsubasa… sadly… if I did, they'd've gone to a musical already. I also greatly appreciate happy reviews from readers who read this with an open mind. That was directed at YOU, flamers.

**\\\- Dimensional Karaoke -/  
\\\- 1 2 3 4 -/**

"So…" Fai said, nonchalant. "Where are we now?"

"Someplace with a big, glowy, sign on top of a bar!" Mokona was off before anyone could grab the fluffy pork bun.

"Should we…?" Syaoran pointed in the general direction. Fai shrugged and dragged Kurogane after him. Sakura was much more reluctant. "C'mon, princess, it can't be all bad."

"O…kay."

The four were reunited at the bar, where Mokona was causing quite the uproar as it tried to devour bottles of beer and other concoctions whole. That was when Sakura noticed the karaoke table.

"Um, can we stop here for a while to try the karaoke? Just a few songs?" The princess' green eyes tried very hard to convince her traveling partners to agree.

"Well…" the three boys looked between each other.

"Of course! I'll call Yuko-san and EVERYBODY else!" Mokona cried cheerfully.

"NO." Kurogane half-shrieked. By then it was too late, because guess who arrived in all of her high-heeled and cocktail-dressed glory?

Yuko, of course.

"Okay! I love karaoke, but I think we should have someone else start because that barista needs my attention right now." Yuko then high-fived the white Mokona and both practically ran over each other to get their hurricane first.

"Wait, where is everyone else?" Kurogane asked.

"Dimensional time-suck. It happens all the time. If many people try to go one place all at once, it gets like a capillary. All those cells jam up together, and BOOM! An aneurism." Yuko used her hands to show what she meant. Kurogane just looked confused. "But seriously, who's going first?"

"I'll go," Sakura volunteered.

The aforementioned walked up and selected a song at random. She was given the song, also randomly, **"1 2 3 4"** by **Fiest.**

**One, two, three, four**

**Tell me that you love me more**

**Sleepless long nights**

**That is what my youth was for**

**Old teenage hopes are alive at your door**

**Left you with nothing but they want some more**

**Oh, you're changing your heart**

**Oh, You know who you are**

**Sweetheart bitter heart now I can't tell you apart**

**Cozy and cold, put the horse before the cart**

**Those teenage hopes who have tears in their eyes**

**Too scared to own up to one little lie**

**Oh, you're changing your heart**

**Oh, you know who you are**

**One, two, three, four, five, six, nine, or ten**

**Money can't buy you back the love that you had then**

**One, two, three, four, five, six, nine, or ten**

**Money can't buy you back the love that you had then**

**Oh, you're changing your heart**

**Oh, you know who you are**

**Oh, you're changing your heart**

**Oh, you know who you are**

**Oh, who you are**

**For the teenage boys**

**They're breaking your heart**

**For the teenage boys**

**They're breaking your heart**

Sakura scurried down to her seat at the table the boys had gathered around, Yuko coming back slowly with a martini in hand and beer bottle cradled under her arm.

"So… who's up next?" Yuko asked, getting the bottle away from the pork bun sitting on her shoulder.

"Uh…"

"Fine, fine. I'll go."

**\\\- 1 2 3 4-/  
end**


	2. Nothing I've Ever Known

A/N: Sorry it took me so long to update. I've been… distracted… a lot… lately. –sees shiny object- -Mokonas hit her head- Ow! Okay, anyway. I hate disclaimers… bleh. Mokonas, will you do this for me?

**Mokonas: Shii owns nothing!**

**\\\- Dimensional Karaoke -/  
\\\-Nothing I've Ever Known-/**

"No, you don't!" Watanuki, now coming from his comatose state of dimensional relapse, grabbed Yuko's collar. "We don't want to be scared! Let someone else go, please!"

"Oh, Wata-kun, you ruin all my fun…" (A/N: nickname made up on the spot) Yuko sighed but her hard feelings were easily remedied by a large glass of the best tap beer available. "Okay, then who's going? Don't make me pick. Nah, I'll pick- Flowright, you're next."

Fai the look of an older brother dragged into his younger sibling's party and forced to dance or some other stupid shit. Shii would like all to know she is forced into the situations all the time. Anyway. Either way, Fai sensed there was no changing the witch's mind and gave up the meat and went up to do some dumb song he hoped would be quickly over so he could disappear under the table to speak with the gnomes living under one of the chairs.

Fai ended up getting the song **"Nothing I've Ever Known"** by **Bryan Adams**.

**Right now, I feel  
Just like a leaf on a breeze  
Who knows where it's going?  
Who knows where it's gone?**

**I've found myself somewhere  
I never thought I'd be  
I'm goin' 'round in circles  
Thinkin' about you and me**

**And how can I explain it when  
I don't know what to say?  
What do I do now?  
So much has changed…**

**Nothing I have ever known  
Has made me feel this way  
Nothing I have ever seen  
Has made me want to stay  
Here I am  
Ready for you  
I'm torn and I'm falling  
I hear my heart calling-  
Hey! I've never felt something so strong-  
Oh no  
It's like nothing I've ever known.**

**You're the one I'm looking for  
You're the one I need  
You're the one that gives me  
A reason to believe**

**Following a star  
Has led to where you are  
I feel so strong now-  
This can't be wrong now.**

**Nothing I have ever known  
Has made me feel this way  
Nothing I have ever seen  
Has made me want to stay  
Here I am  
Ready for you  
I'm torn and I'm falling  
I hear my heart calling-  
Hey! I've never felt something so strong-  
Oh no  
It's like nothing I've ever known…**

**It's like nothing I've ever known…**

**Right now, I feel  
Just like a leaf on a breeze.  
Who knows where its blowing?  
Who knows…  
Where I'm going?**

**\\\-Nothing I've Ever Known-/**

**\\\- end -/**

A/N: This was directed at Kurogane, just so you know. IF YOU ARE AGAINST YAOI YOU CAN SHUT YOUR HATING TRAPS. Anyway. I felt it described his wish to never stop travelling but his torn feelings for Kurogane and wanted to be with him. It felt romantic, or as romantic as I get usually… If you didn't like it, whatever, it made me happy. Please review?

Kurogane: Thanks. Thanks very much.

Shii: You're too uptight!

Fai: -goes and dies in a corner-


	3. Through Glass

A/N: Yay two reviews! I'm on a roll! No I'm not! -cries-

Himitsu: Why do I have to do this?

Shii: you're my muse, it's part of the job.

Himitsu: I see why so many quit. Shii owns nothing, but would love reviews! Shii would also like to remind everyone there's more than just straight couples so if she pisses people off, well, whatever.

Shii: Way to be harsh! What I meant was, if people don't like kurofai and are just going to complain, skip the chapter! I doubt you'll really miss anything except something cynical and mean things coming from Kuro-pii's mouth. So anyway.

PLEEEEEEAAASSSSEEEE REVIEWWWW… I'M AT THE END OF MY ROPE…

**\\\- Dimensional Karaoke -/  
\\\- Through Glass -/**

"With this bottle, I shall see the future to tell you all who goes next…" Yuko intoned, eyes closed in mock concentration.

"Is this for real..?" Watanuki asked skeptically. Yuko broke from her reverie and smacked him on the head.

"Of course it is! Stop questioning my prowess! And bad-assness!" Yuko regained composure as Watanuki used his more colorful vocabulary that by the end of his tirade had Fai's hand clamped firmly over Sakura's ears. "Alright then! You're going next, Syaoran!"

"You're just choosing likely victims, now, aren't you?" Watanuki poked her arm, which then provoked a tickled/poke attack from the Mokonas.

"Of course not! I saw it!"

"Yeah, sure."

"I really don't care," Syaoran intervened.

"Just leave them, it's probably best to just let them work it out." Fai patted his head.

"Oh… kay."

After much ado about nothing (for the author is bored and doesn't feel like writing more than that. Himitsu: Nah, she's just lazy) Syaoran had gotten to the stage without much hassle (the real trouble being his current companions at the table) and was reading the title of his song, **"Through Glass"** by **Stone Sour. **(Shii: one of the many contestants of the Stalker Song competition, the winner being "Johanna" from Sweeny Todd)

**I'm looking at you through the glass  
Don't know how much time has passed  
Oh god it feels like forever  
But no one ever tells you that forever feels like home  
Sitting, all alone, inside your head**

**Because I'm looking at you through the glass  
Don't know how much time passed  
All I know is that feels like forever  
But no one ever tells you that forever feels like home  
Sitting, all alone, inside your head**

**How do you feel? That is the question  
But I forget you don't expect an easy answer  
When something like a soul becomes initialized  
Folded up like paper dolls and little notes  
You can't expect it better folks  
And while you're outside, looking in,  
Describing what you see  
Remember what you're staring at is me**

**Cuz I'm looking at you through the glass  
Don't how much time has passed  
All I know is that it feels like forever  
But no one ever tells you that forever feels like home  
Sitting, all alone, inside your head**

**How much is real? So much to question  
But better tell me cuz the mannequin's  
Contaminating everything  
When a thought came from the heart  
I wrecked it all right from the start  
Just listen to the noises  
(Don't let them stop the voices)  
Before you tell yourself "It's just a different scene"  
Remember it's just different from what you've seen**

**Cuz I'm looking at you through the glass  
Don't how much time has passed  
All I know is that it feels like forever  
But no one ever tells you that forever feels like home  
Sitting, all alone, inside your head**

**Cuz I'm looking at you through the glass  
Don't how much time has passed  
All I know is that it feels like forever  
But no one ever tells you that forever feels like home  
Sitting, all alone, inside your head**

**And it's the stars  
The stars  
That shine for you  
And it's the stars  
The stars  
That lie to you **

**And it's the stars  
The stars  
That shine for you  
And it's the stars  
The stars  
That lie to you**

**I'm looking at you through the glass  
Don't know how much time has passed  
Oh god it feels like forever  
But no one ever tells you that forever feels like home  
Sitting, all alone, inside your head**

**I'm looking at you through the glass  
Don't know how much time has passed  
All I know is that it feels like forever**

**But no one ever tells you that forever feels like home  
Sitting, all alone, inside your head**

**And it's the stars  
The stars  
That shine for you  
And it's the stars  
The stars  
That lie to you **

**And it's the stars  
The stars  
That shine for you  
And it's the stars  
The stars  
That lie to you**

**Oh when the stars  
When the stars  
They've lied**

**\\\- Through Glass -/  
\\\- end -/**

A/N: I think a lot can go unsaid… just read into it. Anyway. Oh you should probably know this is post- Tokyo and the Kamui/Subaru accident. It could also be post- Seresu but I dunno yet.

Himitsu: You would know if you'd just shut up and write.

Shii: Can it! No one asked you! ANYWAY. I'm begging you to review. I really am. Will somebody give me help on what Yuko and Tomoyo should sing? Please? (Yuko's hard only cuz I didn't read much Holic… meh… the one manga where I watch the anime more)

Himitsu: WRITE DAMMIT

Shii: Eep! Please review! PLEASE PRESS THE LITTLE BUTTON


	4. Never Too Late

A/N: Here we go again! Thanks so much to Kurisuten-chan for all the help!

Himitsu: Thanks, yes, very much. Shii owns nothing whatsoever. Review for her sake, thanks. Also, the credit for this song goes to Kurisuten-chan. Thanks as per usual! Also, Shii would like to promote her friends, so check out Kurisuten-chan's stories.

Also, if you don't like kurofai, skip this chapter. Because you can probably see it if you're looking for it. At least read the first part, though, Shii is proud of it.

**\\\- Dimensional Karaoke -/  
\\\- Never Too Late -/**

"Mmm… isn't it strange no one else has arrived?" Fai asked nonchalantly, chin resting in his hands. "It's taking quite a while."

"Like I said, an aneurysm." Yuko replied. "The vein's gotta heal now."

"Yep, yep!" Mokona cried. "Like when Mokona goes BOINK only different!"

"Anyway, as I was saying." Fai continued. "Since we have so much time to kill, why don't you go, Kuro-daddy?"

"Stop with the damned nicknames!"

"Daddies shouldn't speak so callously in front of their children." Fai chastised.

"I'm not their father!"

"Uhm, Kurogane-san, it really is fun, you should try it." Sakura said. "Please?" Her eyes got all big and puppy-like.

Kurogane sighed. "Fine."

"Kuro-daddy has a soft spot for his daughter!" Mokona chirped. "Aww, so sweet!"

"Yes, it really is. That sacred bond between father and daughter!" Fai crooned.

"What are you going on about?" Watanuki asked. "This is getting creepy."

"It's probably best for you not to ask," Syaoran explained.

"Oh, how you wound me, Syaoran-kun! Mommy's feelings are hurt!"

"Stop the farce! It's creepy!" Watanuki yelped.

"Hey! Kuro-daddy, get back here!" Mokona leapt to Kurogane's head and refused to budge.

"Fine, fine, I'm going!" Kurogane snapped. He stalked up and got the song **"Never Too Late" **by **Three Days Grace**.

**This world will never be  
What I expected  
And if I don't belong  
Who would've guessed it?**

**I will not leave alone  
Everything that I own  
To make you feel like  
It's not too late, it's never too late**

**Even if I say it'll be alright  
Still I hear you say you want to end your life  
Now when can we try to just stay alive?  
Maybe we'll turn it all around  
Cuz it's not too late it's never too late**

**No one will ever see  
The sight reflected  
And if there's something wrong  
Who would've guessed it?**

**And I have left alone  
Everything that I own  
To make you feel like  
It's not too late, it's never too late**

**Even if I say it'll be alright  
Still I hear you say you want to end your life  
Now when can we try to just stay alive?  
Maybe we'll turn it all around  
Cuz it's not too late it's never too late**

**The life we know won't come back  
The time we've lost can't get back  
The lives we had won't lead us  
Again**

**This world will never be  
What I expected  
And if I don't belong..?**

**Even if I say it'll be alright  
Still I hear you say you want to end your life  
Now when can we try to just stay alive?  
Maybe we'll turn it all around  
Cuz it's not too late it's never too late**

**Maybe we'll turn it all around  
Cuz it's not too late, it's never too late  
It's not too late, it's never too late**

**\\\- Never Too Late -/  
\\\- end -/**

A/N: Yay? Please review! Oh, also, I need feedback on a song for Tomoyo and any character of your choice. Thank you very much!

Himitsu: Work, dammit!


	5. 100 Suns

A/N: Huzzah! For lack of anything better to say!

Himitsu: Shii owns nothing, and Kurisuten-chan needs to be mentioned for all her support and help with Yuko's song, even though this song isn't one she mentioned. Thank you, Kurisuten!

**\\\- Dimensional Karaoke -/  
\\\- 100 Suns -/**

"Still no one," Yuko sighed. "In that case, I'm going."

"No!" Watanuki wailed.

"Or you can go, Watanuki," Yuko finished, poking him in the side.

"I'm happy here, thanks," he muttered.

"Go Yuko! Yay!" Mokona chirped.

"Oh god, what kind of insight will we get to her now?" Kurogane muttered.

"That's why I don't want her to go," Watanuki replied.

"Shh! Yuko's singing, now!" Mokona clapped.

Yuko had begun singing the song **"100 Suns"** by **Thirty Seconds to Mars.**

**I believe in nothing  
Not the end, and not the start  
I believe in nothing  
Not the earth and not the stars  
I believe in nothing  
Not the day and not the dark  
I believe in nothing  
But the beating of our hearts**

**I believe in nothing  
100 suns until we part  
I believe in nothing  
Not in sin and not in God  
I believe in nothing  
Not in peace and not in war  
I believe in nothing  
But the truth of who we are**

**\\\- 100 Suns -/  
\\\- end -/**

A/N: Shorter one. Hope you liked it! Please check out Thirty Seconds to Mars, they are incredible!


	6. Viva La Vida

A/N: On a roll today! "Heroes" is making me write faster! Kurisuten gets all the credit for this. Yay, Kuri-Kuri!

**\\\- Dimensional Karaoke -/  
\\\- Viva La Vida -/**

"Someone's coming," Yuko said, looking up. "My Dimensional Senses are tingling…"

"Like Mokona's Feather Senses!"

Out of seemingly nowhere, someone crashed through the ceiling and hit a table. On closer inspection, it turned out to be Ashura of Shara.

"You!" Yuko pointed. "There!" She pointed to the stage. "Sing! Now!"

Surprisingly, Ashura listened. Then again, Yuko's scary.

Anyway.

Ashura got the song **"Viva La Vida"** by **Coldplay.**

**I used to rule the world  
Seas would rise when I gave the word  
Now in the mornings, I sleep alone  
Sweep the streets I used to own**

**I used to roll the die  
Feel the fear in my enemy's eyes  
Listen as the crowds would sing:  
"Now the old king is dead! Long live the king!"**

**One minute I held the key  
Next the doors were closed on me  
I discovered that my castles stand  
Upon pillars of salt and pillars of sand**

**I hear Jerusalem bells a-ringing  
Roman cavalry choirs a-singing  
Be my mirror, my sword and shield  
My missionaries in a foreign field  
For some reason I can't explain  
Once you go, there is never  
Never an honest word  
That was when I ruled the world**

**It was the wicked and wild wind  
Blew down the doors to let me in  
Shattered windows and sound of drums  
People couldn't believe what I'd become**

**Revolutionaries wait  
For my head on a silver plate  
Just a puppet on a lonely string  
Ah, who would ever wanna be king?**

**I hear Jerusalem bells a-ringing  
Roman cavalry choirs a-singing  
Be my mirror, my sword and shield  
My missionaries in a foreign field  
For some reason I can't explain,  
I know St. Peter won't call my name  
Never an honest word  
That was when I ruled the world**

**Oh-oh Oh Oh-oh  
Oh-oh Oh Oh-oh  
Oh-oh Oh Oh-oh  
Oh-oh Oh Oh-oh**

**I hear Jerusalem bells a-ringing  
Roman cavalry choirs a-singing  
Be my mirror, my sword and shield  
My missionaries in a foreign field  
For some reason I can't explain,  
I know St. Peter won't call my name  
Never an honest word  
That was when I ruled the world**

Then Yuko preceded to ruin the author's format by doing this:

"Okay, you're done, go home."

Ashura shrugged and walked off. Yuko settled back into her seat.

**\\\- Viva La Vida -/  
\\\- end -/**

A/N: I think most goes unsaid, but if I'm wrong, send it in a review. Also, any requests or whatever, I take happily. Thank you, please review!


	7. I Want to Hold Your Hand

A/N: I own nothing.

**\\\- Dimensional Karaoke -/  
\\\- I Want to Hold Your Hand (Across the Universe Mix) -/**

"Since no one else is here, can I go again?" Sakura asked.

"Sure," everyone replied.

"Unless you want to go, Watanuki-san," Sakura added.

"Yes, he does!" Yuko cried cheerfully.

"No, he doesn't!" Watanuki replied.

"… I'll get you, eventually…" Yuko growled.

"Eee! Yuko's scary, like Kurogane!" Mokona cheered.

During all of this, Sakura had walked up and gotten the song **"I Want to Hold Your Hand" **as done in **Across the Universe.**

**Yeah, I'll tell you something  
I think you'll understand  
When I say that something  
I'll wanna hold your hand**

**I wanna hold your hand  
I wanna hold your hand**

**Oh please say to me  
You'll let me be your ma'am  
And please say to me  
I wanna hold your hand**

**I wanna hold your hand**

**And when I touch you, I feel happy inside  
It's such a feeling, that my love  
I can't hide  
I can't hide  
I can't hide**

**Yeah, you got that something  
I think you'll understand  
When I feel that something  
I wanna hold your hand**

**I wanna hold your hand  
I wanna hold your hand  
I wanna hold your hand**

**I wanna hold your hand**

**\\\- I Want to Hold Your Hand (Across the Universe Mix) -/  
\\\- end -/**

If you couldn't figure it out, it's about Syaoran and Sakura. This could be attributed to the Clow sequence as well, how Sakura always wanted to hold Syaoran's hand but couldn't. Also, it could be attributed to how she wanted to tell him something but never did.


End file.
